A New York Minute
by chocalata101
Summary: Mimi invites the gang to come back with her to New York but what will happen in such a big city with 8 teens on thier own?PairsTaixSora mattxmimi TkxKari IzzyxOC
1. Chapter 1

A New York minute

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! i own my own charactar though. Enjoy!

It was pouring rain outside when the original seven Digidestined were hanging out at the local café'. A brunette burst into the café running toward the seven teens.

"Hi guys I have fabulous news!"

"What' sup Meems?"

"I just got a call from my parents from New York and they said they're going on vacation somewhere and they're leaving me in New York!"

"Well congrats you're going back to the big apple," Matt said with as much happiness as he could conjure. He was clearly not ecstatic for he had just figured out he had feelings for the little princess.

"But that's not the best part you guys get to come with me!"

" Mimi you're actually inviting us to come with you to America?"

"Well of course Sora, I couldn't live with myself after all the stuff we all did together this past year I couldn't bear not bringing you guys to New York with me."

"I love you Meems!"Kari cried giving her a big hug. Everyone laughed as Kari hugged her with such force and hapiness.

" Mimi please forgive me? "Joe said with a guilty look on his face.

"What's the problem Joe?"Tai asked.

"I'm sorry guys but my parents are taking me to Europe for the summer."

"Well at least it's not for studying,"Tk said with a laugh.

"Actually it is for studying, they think that the education there could boost my knowledge on becoming a doctor even more so I agreed plus it is Europe."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him."Every year you go to summer school," Matt muttered.

" Well he might even get some relaxation in Europe," Tai joked.

" It's okay Joe but back to business we're leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp and-,"Mimi started before Tai interrupted," Wow Meems I don't think I can wake up that early," Mimi glare at him but continued, "We'll be staying for the whole summer and that's about it."

" Well Mimi don't you think we should get packing now since we do leave tomorrow morning , it's only mandatory, "Izzy suggested.

Mimi shrugged, "I guess oh and one more thing since Joe isn't coming, sorry to bring it up again Joe."

"It's okay Mimi."

"Anyway my cousin Yuki is coming with us then."

" So it's settled then ,"Kari said still smiling brightly.

"Uh huh it seems everything's fine but how am I going to get home in all this rain!"Mimi whined.

Matt smirked, "Look princess your grandparents' house is on my way home I'll drop you off before I drop off Tk." Mimi smiled again. "Thank you so much Matt." Matt smiled and shrugged.

Everyone else was watching intently to see if any sparks flew but for now the two were acting like the best friends they were.

"Well see you love birds, well Kari, Sora, Izzy you coming?" The three nodded and waved to the rest of the gang.

"Well I'll see you guys," Joe said getting into a taxi. Mimi and the remaining waved to him before piling into Matt's car, Mimi in the front and Tk in the back.

"Well Mimi how come we haven't met your cousin, Yuki before?"Tk asked.

"She just moved here from Tokyo and my parents said that if one of my friends bailed she could come along so since I kind of figured that Joe wouldn't come I gladly agreed."

Matt laughed. "Good old predictable Joe."Mimi and Tk laughed along with him.

"And I'd see her as a good match with Izzy, "Mimi added. Matt rolled his eyes playfully," Now the great Mimi matchmaker is back and trying to hook up one of her best friends to her cousin."

"Thank-you for the recap Matt," she said hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

Tk rolled his eyes from the backseat.' They're so oblivious and perfect for each other at the same time' Tk thought.

End of Chapter 1

How was it?

Did you like?

Well R&R!

Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!! I do own my own character though Enjoy!

Sora Pov.

When we got to the apartment that we all lived at (A/I'm not sure Tai, Izzy & Sora do but here they do) I ran in to tell my mom the good news but I was missing a very important key, the key was if I was even aloud to go on the trip.

It was a trip to America but the big thing was I wouldn't be home to help out with the flower shop that I was supposed to work at for the whole summer. I nervously entered my home. I smelled my favorite, stir fry, fried rice and barbeque chicken. My mom looked up from what she was cooking and smiled at me.

"Well hello Sora."

I smiled. "Hi mom," I greeted back."Um Mom I have to tell you something."

She gave me a worried look. "Is anything the matter?"

I shook my head."Well you see Mimi is going back to America and she-"

'Oh I already know about the trip Sora," she said cutting me off.

I'm confused now. "Mom you know?"

She nods,"Mrs. Tachikawa called me while you were out and told me the news."

I gave her a hopeful look. She smiles at me, "Promise to write as often as you can?"

"That is so unfair why can't I…………Oh my gosh you're letting me go thank-you, thank-you!"After I realized I was aloud to go I jumped up and down and hugged my mom.

She gave me another smile," What made you think you weren't aloud to go on the trip?"

I shrugged, "I guess I thought you'd say no because I told you I'd help in the flower shop all summer and I'd be going to America for the whole summer and-"

"Sora I think you should go pack now because you leave tomorrow morning."

I gave my mom another hug and headed to my room. I immediately called Mimi since she was the one hosting the trip and she's my best friend with an awesome fashion sense so since we're going to New York I seriously need some help packing me clothes

."Hello Mimi here,"

"Mimi I'm aloud to come to the trip!"

"That's great Sora I couldn't spend my whole summer in New York without you while the rest of the gang is in New York,"

"That's not the only reason I called you I need major fashion help!"

She laughed." So you want to look good for Tai I presume,"

I blushed and shook my head," No he's my best friend why would I want to look good for him or do you think I like no Mimi I do not like that," 'Or I am I just kidding myself?'

"Sora it so obvious by the way you guys act, even back when you guys were little you guys would play together and fight all the time, you guys are made for each other!"

"You're seeing things Meems,"

"Am I or are you and Tai the only ones oblivious to the fact that you guys are in love with each other?"

"Okay Mimi let's just drop it but this is New York we're talking about what am I supposed to wear there?"

"Pack some skirts and shorts and the usual summer things but don't pack too much because we're going shopping and hello you can borrow my clothes,"

"Oh my gosh Mimi you're the best!"

"I know," We both burst out laughing.

Many people think Mimi is just a spoiled rich girl with a pretty face but she's much more, she's pretty and rich but she's always sweet, kind and loving. You can always count on her plus she's a laugh especially when she acts spoiled or sometimes she is but all our friends love her the way she is.

"So I'll see in the morning?"

"Ciao Sora," I hung up and started packing.

* * *

Nobody's Pov 

Kamiya Residence

"Tai!"

"What Kari?"

"Are you finished packing?"She asked stepping into his room to find him throwing clothes around the room.

"What the hell happened?"

Tai looked up and there was a t-shirt in his mouth."Nothing,"He muttered.

"Are you looking for something in particular or looking for something nice to wear for Sora?" Tai grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them at Kari.

"Hey!"

The t-shirt in his mouth fell out and landed in his suitcase.

"Well I'm just finishing up packing, are you finished packing yet or are you only here to torture me?"

Kari laughed and threw the pair of shorts back and ran down the hall "Both!"She called back.

"Sisters,"Tai muttered.

'Now I'll make sure to set up those two and the equally oblivious Matt and Mimi but I can't do this alone….'

* * *

Who do you think is thinking that? 

Obvious enough?

Thank-you to all of you that reviewed :

KoumiLoccnes

lmilk452

M M Forever

Sorry it got sappy with the Sora Mimi part but my friend helped me with that so don't blame me on that.

-chocalata101


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! I own my own charater though. Enjoy!

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Ugh who set my alarm clock so early?"Izzy groaned. He decided to get up after multiple beeping noises. He got ready in a flash since he had laid out everything he needed in the morning the night before. He raced to the Kamiya's house and knocked on the door.

When the door opened there stood Tai clad in a t-shirt and his boxers."It pays to be early sometimes but sometimes it's just plain creepy if you're always an hour early or actually it get's quiet annoying Izz!" Tai grumbled letting Izzy into the Kamiya apartment.

"Tai I see that you're not prepared or ready to go or are you planning on going in your t-shirt and boxers?" Izzy said raising a brow.

A laugh could be heard from behind them. They looked to see Kari there wearing a pair of faded light blue jeans, a light pink tank top and a pair of pink converse sneakers."C'mon Tai Sora's going to be here any minute now and you're still stuck in your boxers,"Kari said laughing while her brother raced into his room to get quickly changed.

Tai was quickly grabbing a pair of cargo pants and a blue t-shirt and a thin black and white sports jacket while putting on his Nikes. Tai was known as the sports guy so he had no problem keeping that reputation while picking his clothes.

When he got out of his room Sora was already there talking to kari and Izzy on the couch wearing a yellow halter top, a pair of skinny jeans and hot pink flip flops.

"Uh Hi Sora I guess you got here a while ago?"

Sora looked up and smiled while shaking her head. "I just got here a few moments ago."

All of a sudden a cell phone ringing could be heard. Everyone checked if it was theirs. It ended up being Tai's.

"What do you want?"

"Nice way to greet your callers Tai," Mimi's voice was heard full of sarcasm I must say.

"Sorry Meems but its 6:00 in the morning and I still feel sleepy but like you told us we woke up and we're here like sitting ducks doing nothing,"

"Oh I'm sorry but Matt's taking so long to carry my stuff into the van and we're still at his place after I arrived when my grandparents dropped me off,"

"Well then when are you getting here?"

"Well after we pick up Tk and Yuki then we'll be off to your place to get the rest of you guys,"

"Okay Meems we'll see you in a few, bye!"Tai hung up and grinned at the rest of them," Matt's stuck putting Mimi's stuff in to the van."

Sora's face broke out into a grin ,"I feel sorry for Matt right now, who knows how many things she brought,"

"Ouch all that load," Izzy commented with a laugh.

"What's taking them so long?" kari muttered.

Tai smirked, "You're getting pissed because Tk's not here yet eh?"

Kari glared at him and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but missing entirely.

"Kari, Kari, Kari you know you can't throw that in my face or anywhere on my body, no girl can, "he said with a triumphant grin.

Sora smirked and stood up, picked up the pillow and hit the unsuspecting Tai smack in the face. Sora now walking away now also had a triumphant smile on her face but Tai's face was replaced by shock and a scowl.

"That's why you don't mess with girls Tai, they'll always end up beating the crap out of you,"Sora shared a high five with kari and smirked at Tai.

Izzy, watching the whole thing fell into a fit of laughter, "I can't'…laughs'…believe…'laugh'….Tai….'laugh'….got…'laugh'…by a girl….." Tai scowled and threw a pillow at Izzy. Izzy looked and threw the pillow back.

A cell phone ringing could be heard, Kari noticed it was hers and picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Kari um you guys ready to go?"Tk asked.

Kari smirked, "We kind of got into a pillow disaster but where are you guys?"

"We're downstairs so if you guys are done we can leave soon,"Tk replied." Okay see you in a few minutes, bye."

After her phone conversation she looked to see Sora joining the pillow fight as well.

"Sorry to ruin the fun but we're leaving now so c'mon," Kari said rolling her rolling bag to the door.

Everyone took the pillows and put them in their proper places then getting their bags and following Kari downstairs. When they got outside they found that Matt was driving the van and Mimi was in front while Tk was in the back and Yuki in the seat in front of him.

"We'll put our things into the back and then we'll go in," Tai called from the back of the van. Sora was about to put her bag in the back but Tai took it and put it in for her. Sora blushed and said," Thanks Tai."Tai had also helped Kari and Izzy with their bags because they asked him to.

Kari had sat beside Tk in the back and Izzy sat next to Kari but too preoccupied in talking to Yuki. "Hey didn't I go to computer camp with you last summer?"Yuki asked Izzy. Izzy looked at her closely; she had tan skin, caramel colored hair. Then Izzy's eyes lit up."Are you the one I had for a partner I that data recoverer thing?"Izzy asked. Yuki smiled and nodded."Yup that was one of my favorite activities there."

"Mine too."They continued to talk about computer stuff that the others didn't seem interested in.

"I told you they'd make a good match," Mimi whispered to Matt.

Matt smirked," Computer love eh?"

Tai and Sora laughed," Meems how did you know they went to computer camp together and actually met?"

"Well for your information Tai, Yuki gave me the details about a certain red headed boy and Izzy told me about computer camp and I took a chance that they did meet but it turns out they never even knew each other's names so it was a big chance I had to take," Mimi explained.

"I think your chance worked out Mimi," Sora said looking at Yuki and Izzy chatting happily.

Mimi smiled," Now what about those two,"she said pointing to Tk and Kari.

Tai and Matt smirked, "I've been trying to convince Tk to tell her but he's afraid that she'll reject him."Tai nodded," Same with Kari but since I'm her brother she won't listen to me."

Mimi and Sora rolled their eyes at the boys."They just need to be in the perfect place and in the perfect moment to actually confess their feelings," Mimi said. Sora nodded with agreement.

Matt and Tai shrugged. "We'll leave it to you girls all we want to do is get away from their talking about rejection and stuff about each other," Tai said. Mimi and Sora exchanged glances," Oh no you two are helping us, after all they are your siblings," Sora said.

Matt and Tai groaned but agreed.

"Good, "Sora said laying her head on Tai's shoulder. Tai turned beet red and looked over at her, she had fallen asleep. 'Wow she must be tired '

Mimi and Matt smirk at Tai. Mimi gave him thumbs up while Matt just whispers,"Good job man."

Kari and Tk weren't listening to their conversation but having their own conversation. "You've obviously seen the connection between the 2 of them!" Kari cried loud enough for only Tk to hear."Yeah they're as bad as Matt and Mimi,"Tk agreed."So you think we should you know to Izzy and that Yuki too?"Tk smirked, "Exactly what I was thinking,"

Kari smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Why can't I just tell them?' That was what everyone was thinking in the van and with matchmaking going on they won't be thinking that for long.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 for you.

Did you like?

Thanks to reviewers:

KoumiLoccness

lmilk452

M M Forever

Lord Pata

R&R!!

-chocalata101


End file.
